


Stranger than Kindness

by AceSpaceCase09



Series: Six Degrees of Separation [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcoholism, F/F, Grieving, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poor Qrow, Spring Maiden!Yang, not really - Freeform, pls, poor yang, serious angst, tske these characters away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: Yang was tired.She felt too much at this moment, yet still too little.She needed a drink or three.





	Stranger than Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of Six Degrees of Separation!  
> This time with Yangst!
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry

Six Degrees of Separation One Shot 2: Stranger then Kindness

———~*~———

Yang sat in the bar of Juniors, downing beer after beer. Bright, changing lights and loud, pulsating sound assaulted her senses in her tipsy state.  
Bottles and bottles of liquor glimmered in her Blood eyes as she waved for another. Junior hesitated a whole second before relenting. He slid the beer over to her waiting hand.  
She merely nodded and uncapped the liquor herself before taking a long sip. Junior shook his head with a subtle sadness. He was saddened by the fact that the once bright, fiery dragoness had been reduced to nothing more then an alcoholic bounty hunter, scrounging for any work she could find.  
Junior spared one last look at the shell of a woman before returning to his task of cleaning glasses.  
Yang was tired.  
She was angry, confused, sad......  
Terrified.  
She had left her family behind.  
She left Blake and Chen behind.  
But it was for a damn good reason, as much as she hated said reason.  
She pulled a goddamn Raven on them and it was actually for a good reason.  
Yang felt sick just thinking about her mother.  
Her late mother.  
Her fist tightened around the beer bottle, causing cracks to form. Her teeth ground together.  
Unbeknownst to the woman, a man with warm, red eyes and almost completely greyed hair was staring her down. His eyes gave away what his face belied.  
Concern.  
Sighing with a weariness that seemed all too familiar, Qrow stood and walked towards his oldest niece.  
“Hey there firecracker.” Yang barely spared a glance at the old nickname. Qrow’s eyes dimmed a bit at the lack of response, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily.  
So he sat at the stool next to Yang.  
The two simply sat in silence, sipping at their respective drinks.  
“So.... Why are you here Yang? I haven’t really been in contact with Ruby as of late, but I do know something BIG happened. Do you know?” Qrow did not fail to notice the slight flinch that accompanied the question.  
“I also happen to know that Raven.....is gone.” Yang started to curl into herself. A strange flicker appeared in her red eyes.  
“Yang? Are you ok?” Qrow was becoming worried.  
Yang was shaking now. Her breath coming in uneven spurts. Her eyes darted around and even appeared to glow with a strange..familiar.....light....  
‘Oh no....’  
“Oh Yang....”Qrow reaches over and wrapped an arm around her and brought her into an embrace. “It was Raven..... wasn’t it? She was the maiden?”  
A nod against his chest spoke volumes. Yang had already known. But the shock of actually FEELING her mother die damn near broke her.  
He held his niece, slightly rocking the grieving, terrified blonde.  
A few moments later, Yang broke the silence.  
“.........M-me and R-Ruby were on a mission. Just clearing out Grimm when it happened.....”  
Qrow looked down at her, surprise showing on his face.  
“I was laughing at a joke Ruby made, when I felt the power enter...... Ruby asked what was wrong but I couldn’t answer. She pleaded and tried to confront me, but I screamed......some very hurtful words....” Qrow felt tears leak through his shirt. He merely held Yang tighter as she continued to recount the story.  
“I was inconsolable. I felt the power rising but I couldn’t stop And next thing I know Ruby’s in front of me nextthingIknowshesscrEAMING-!” Yang cut herself off with a harsh sob and breathed raggedly, trying to regain the air she lost.  
“I’m a monster, Uncle Qrow.”  
“No your not.”  
“Yes I am!” Yang pulled away from Qrow and looked him in the eyes.  
“I’m no better than Raven! When I hurt Ruby, I Ran! Hell, I even pulled a Raven with Blake and Chen! I left my Wife and 7 year old behind and I ran.” Her eyes flared with a red flame.  
“You were doing what you thought was best Yang. And if there one thing I know, you’re far from being Raven in any way.” He reached up and wiped Yang’s tears.  
“You’re lost, Yang. Extremely so. You need to find your place in this chaos called life and you need to find who you are. While you do need to apologize to Ruby, Blake, and Chen, you need to sort yourself out before that. Got it Firecracker?”  
Yang blinked a few times and wiped the excess tears. She looked back at her uncle and nodded determinedly.  
Qrow smiled.  
“That’s my Little Sunny Dragon.” He perked up and leaned over to Yang.  
“Don’t tell Tai I stole his nickname for you. Kay?” Yang giggled but nodded.  
Qrow stood up with a huff and turned to the Blonde.  
“If you ever need me Yang, don’t even remotely hesitate to call me. I’m always available for family.”  
“I will, Uncle Qrow. Tell the General I said hi.”  
Qrow nodded.  
“I will Yang. No go home and rest. You’re going to need it.” He turned and threw some lien on the counter before he started to walk towards the exit.  
“Qrow!” Yang called. He turned.  
“Love you.”  
Her Uncle’s face softened as he smiled warmly at her.  
“Love you too kiddo.” 

———~*~———-

The multi-colored criminal held the thug up against a wall at parisol-point. One wrong move and he would be good as dead.  
“P-please! I didn’t mean to insult Torchwick! I’m sorry!” The thug pleaded in vain.  
The small woman smirked cruelly.  
Right before she plunged the blade through his chest before leaving him to bleed out in agony. The woman wore a bowler hat with a feather on the side.  
Strangely enough though, it didn’t clash with her outfit.  
Her Pink, Brown, and White colored hair fluttered in the wind as she walked down the alleyways of Vale, only stopping at a dropped newspaper.  
She picked it up and quickly read it before crumpling it up in complete anger.  
Neo threw the newspaper to the ground and stepped on it.  
Right on the picture of Ruby Rose.  
The murderer of Roman Torchwick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you like it make sure to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
